bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/The Cycle
The Cycle: By Gabriel ********* The world was black, bleak, the very definition, of a void. It didn’t have eyes, so It didn’t have any comprehension of what was around it. It didn’t have ears, so It was oblivious to the passage of the beings of which it owed It’s making. It didn’t have a mouth, so It couldn’t communicate. And nor did It have a body, the thing, just existed. Itself wasn’t even aware It was alive, for It had no consciousness. However, this changed, when, It cannot remember. “Aren’t you excited?” It woke, The Being had never experienced this before, well, It had never experienced anything at all really. “You’re going to be a Fairy, and live in a world where time doesn’t effect you.” It stretched out, amazed by the ability of the movement, and then more awe that It has the capacity to be amazed! The voice of the God, hummed to the Being. Giving shape to the shapeless, voice to the voiceless and emotions, to the emotionless. When all was said and done, when the Father-Mother ceased He-She’s singing. It was silent. It walked to the Creator, the shape formed from pure, golden, virtuous light in the void, and asked He-Her “Why am I, and what are you?” He-She smiled and said “We are alive, and as for why” He-She smiled once more, then, died. It was grieved, though at the time the feeling was new and unfamiliar, it was no less diminished than what you or I might feel. But It soon stopped It’s own tears, for it had seen then that the Death of the Creator, had brought life. All around It, life begun to flourish. colors appeared, swift and furious, dazzling the Being with promises of hope and beauty. It saw green, yellow, blue, red and white. It smelled crisp leaves, fresh grasses, and clean water. It stood there in awe, as trees grew as quickly as if they were made from a flip book. It watched deers begin to bound, rabbits to run, birds to fly and fish to swim! It laughed, blissful and astonished that the Creator would create such a thing. Such a wonderful things! But alas! It couldn’t touch it! Only the earth could the Being feel itself bound himself too. For that, It was sad, It would never feel wet, nor sun or the feeling of the Creatures fur. But, then It smelled something new again, something the Being didn’t enjoy. It sniffed again, and both curious and angry about the thing that would cause It’s nose to tingle so, It looked around. And saw gray smoke, rising from trees. It frowned. It had never seen that before, and It found the thing ugly, such a dreadful thing rising from a thing the Being adored. But still curious, It sought out the thing. And what It found surprised It. It found Else, a thing other than Itself and something completely new. But for the first time, the thing wasn’t something It enjoyed seeing. It saw a Man, cutting a tree, and then two Men, and then a hundred. It started to walk, backwards. It didn’t like what It saw, It saw, more Death. It saw Man, and Women, killing the things It loved. It saw the Else-ones consuming those It cherished without a shred of regret at the life being used in such a way. They all sat together and It saw those Rabbits It had longed to catch and pet, have their necks wrung. It saw it all, It didn’t want to see, It wanted to hide, spirit Itself away from those walls, those animals butchering It’s beautiful trees and polluting It’s pretty water. It turned around to run, and saw no more trees. It saw only more, Men and Women cutting down everything, killing everything and, caging everything. It didn’t want this, and as that thought beamed into Its mind It felt the presence of, something new. Something It was afraid of. Wrath. It didn’t like this feeling, this burning feeling, so It ran It ran and ran, seemingly without end and as It ran. It found it couldn’t escape Mankind. It was everywhere, and They, were Wrathful. It saw as It ran devastation, both of It’s beloved creatures. And of each other. It saw blood, carnage, brutality, and enslavement. Death, beget Death beget Death beget Death. It was shocked, grieved, and it felt hopelessness. Surely this isn’t what the Creator wanted! Surely this isn’t what He-She had hoped to accomplish! It saw fewer and fewer beauties to be found in the world. And as time began to slow the explosive start, It saw only more and more of the obliteration of the world It had once held so dearly. Was this the answer? It wondered. Why It existed? To see this? It pondered on this for a while, It struggled to find an answer for this. But as the Being thought back on it’s conversation with He-She, It understood. This was life. Harsh beauty. It understood why now. It didn’t have to like it, but It had to accept the idea as truth. As soon as this was realized It saw with new eyes. It decided to find the beauty in everything, even if it was in Death. It realized It may not touch Mankind. Yet It realized It could still effect it. So, It died. And with Its death, came compassion, wisdom, leadership, and morals. Just like He-She had done for It. It died so they could see what It had seen, feel, what It had felt. And believe, what It had believed. And so, It changed Mankind by giving them the ability to choose. To go with their primal, savage behavior that was common to oh so many of them. Or to go with rationality, and peace, traits that were found lacking in the first of the Else. Ones of which It had at first felt the presence of Wrath for. Man did not waste this gift. And when the first of Them began to see, they preached what they saw, and what they felt. More, and more change happened to Man, changes for the better. Thus began a new age. A new era, and a new hope. Category:Blog posts